


Come Back To Me

by CowandCalf



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Desperation, First Kiss, Fist Fight, Fix-It, Fluff, Harvey is losing it, Hurt/Comfort, Love Wins, M/M, Mike is losing it too, One Shot, POV Harvey Specter, Prompt Fill, Rachel is not important, admitting to feelings, description of a panic attack, emotional breakdown, marvey, the fight from s5e16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/pseuds/CowandCalf
Summary: Anita Gibbs had won. Mike took the fucking deal and was facing jail for a term of two years. Harvey didn't know how to keep this emotional avalanche in check, knowing he failed Mike. Harvey didn't expect Mike to wait for him at his condo. His guilt turned into anger. Harvey pressed until it hurt too much. He pushed Mike over the edge.





	Come Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I got following prompt from my lovely friend @ibelieveinyou-ibelieveinus:  
>  **"A fic based on the scene where Mike is punching Harvey, and Harvey, just falls to his knees crying and finally admits that he's in love with Mike, and everything he's ever done, was because he loved him so much, and was terrified to show it, because 'caring makes you weak'".**
> 
> This story is gifted to @ibelieveinyou-ibelieveinus. My lovely friend, we've met over our passion for Marvey and you presented me a great Marvey gif just because I love Marvey that much. I was so overwhelmed, getting such a present out of the blue. My one-shot is my gift for you. I hope you like it an I hope I could fill in all the energy you wished for. May your love for Marvey prosper.
> 
>  **Disclaimer**  
>  I don't own the show, or the guys. I write for my sweet pleasure.
> 
> This story is beta read. My sweet and very talented friend [indiepjones46](http://archiveofourown.org/users/indiepjones46/pseuds/indiepjones46) did the proof read and the beta work on my story. She is the undying fountain of my inspiration. She's my goddess of words and smut. Her brilliant writing keeps me going. Thank you, Indie, from the bottom of my heart, for your support, your ongoing cheerleading and for all the love and your wonderful friendship. You rock my world.
> 
> All remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> A heartfelt thank you to all my readers. It means the world to me to know you step by and read my story. I love y'all for that.
> 
> I hope you like it.

His shaky hands caused Harvey three attempts to slide the key into the door lock. The whole day had been a nightmare. He pulled himself together to the point where exhaustion kicked in. He could feel the shitty symptoms of the pulsating panic attack hovering over him the whole day. Air seemed to be as thick as water and each breath burned through his lungs. The knowledge of the jury’s verdict weighed heavily on his shoulders. Harvey's vision began to narrow and the feeling of thousands of ants crawling under his skin made it difficult not to break down in front of his fucking door. His brain was hijacked, spiraling him into an endless, monotone loop of the one thought that was left. It circled around like a shipwrecked, sun-baked lost soul eating at his innards.

 _Mike took the deal. Mike was going to prison tomorrow._

Harvey felt the bile rise and the bitter taste of the whole day covered every other flavor. His mouth was dry, but he felt as if he could puke at any moment. He was so tired, but he knew he needed to stay strong for Mike. Harvey hadn't heard from him for several hours and he was worried sick.

The guilt crushed his heart. It was all his fault.

Harvey pushed the door open before closing it behind him to shut with a loud bang. He scrubbed a hand over his face and he had no idea how to make things right again. In order to save Mike, the only option Harvey had left was working with Mike’s consent. He never thought to end up in this clusterfuck of a situation with no exit at all.

_Mike. Where were you?_

Mike didn't pick up his phone and he hadn't answered any of Harvey's texts. Harvey's heart was a cold clot in his chest. Every time he closed his eyes, the imprint of Mike's face appeared behind his eyelids.

He threw the keys in the bowl on the kitchen counter, already impatiently tearing at his tie. Everything felt too clinging, making him break out in a sweat. His scalp ached and the migraine behind his eyes expanded quickly, pressing his throbbing brain against his skull.

Harvey needed a drink. He could give a shit how dangerously close he was to stumbling across the invisible line between social drinking and being a full-blown alcoholic. He ignored the signs that alcohol had become his drug to stay calm. Drinking had helped him function so that he could live up to his reputation as a cunning fox that could navigate the tricky maze of laws. 

But this time, he’d been beaten. Gibbs had won and Mike had taken the fucking deal, not waiting for the verdict, too afraid of what could have been. Mike was facing two shitty years in jail. Harvey's world turned to ashes whenever he pictured his boy in jail, facing all the bullies and the jackasses doing their time, licking their lips, grabbing their filthy cocks ready to hurt Mike in any way it would please them to hear him scream in pain. Harvey gagged on the sob that was clawing its way up his throat. He couldn't break down now. Mike needed him. 

Harvey ran against an invisible brick wall the moment he spotted Mike sitting in his living room, obviously waiting for him to come home. Harvey's fingers clenched and unclenched, reining in this strong need to just run over to Mike, to fall onto his knees in front of him, cradling his face with both hands to make sure he was okay.

Mike didn't look at him for several seconds. He studied the tumbler in his hands, swirling around the last drops of his drink. Harvey couldn't ignore his utter relief at seeing how composed and calm Mike was as he sat on his couch. Of all the places Mike could have turned to find comfort or shelter, he chose to wait for Harvey in his condo. Harvey didn't want to overthink this move. First of all, he was too confused about why Mike wasn't at home with his fiancé, and secondly, he was overtaxed with all the emotions flooding his chest. He had to stay strong. He couldn't save Mike by being soft. Harvey's guilt and frustration turned into anger, and it made him ache all the way up to his eyeballs. He didn't understand why Mike wasn't freaking out, shouting at him, cursing and pushing him around. Harvey hadn’t earned this calm, caring, and thoughtful look Mike threw in his direction. He couldn't stand the emotions that Mike's eyes revealed. Not now, not in this fucked up situation, and what the hell was going on with Rachel?

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Harvey snarled the words into the space between them. He ate up the distance in two large strides, breaching Mike's personal space.

Mike looked alarmed and stood up, pushing his hands into his pockets. "I was waiting for you, Harvey." 

"Why aren't you with Rachel? You have exactly tonight to spend your last hours as a free man with the woman you love." Harvey's heart stuttered in his chest, saying those words.

"We -," Mike combed his fingers through his hair, eyeing Harvey nervously. "We aren't together anymore. She couldn't handle the situation for quite a while now. The last weeks were difficult." Mike's words were steady. "She left yesterday. We called the wedding off. She actually broke up with me because of my decision to do my time instead of fighting." Mike's words implied relief and he sat down again, hands loosely hanging between this thighs, gingerly glancing over to where Harvey was standing.

This news was a sucker punch to Harvey's guts. Rachel broke up with Mike?

"And what exactly are you hoping to find here, Mike? In my condo, in the middle of the fucking night, after you ignored all my messages through the day?" Harvey’s voice rose as he turned his back to Mike to pour himself his much-needed drink. He drank the first gulp voraciously, feeling ashamed at how needy his body sucked up this liquid support. 

He startled at the sound of Mike's voice right behind his back. "I need to be with someone who understands the reasons why I took the deal. Why I ended up in this corner. The sentence could have been easy from five years up to seven years. You know this Harvey and I didn’t want to risk this." The plea but also the belief hidden between Mike's words made Harvey tense up. He whirled around, poker-faced, ready to push Mike to the limit and over the edge, to finally feel his anger. Mike's rage would maybe free Harvey from the guilt that rose like a flood in his body, threatening to drown him.

"Why are you so sure I would understand you?" He stepped closer to Mike, pushing him back with the sheer force of his anger. He saw how hurt flashed up in Mike's eyes. He ignored it. "I hope you're aware of the fact that you made a reckless and stupid move by taking the deal. How dare you cut me out! You didn't even talk to me!" Harvey couldn't stop himself anymore. "I got to see the jury's verdict, Mike. And they had found you 'innocent'. How about that, Mike? If you’d had enough patience to just _fucking wait_ like I’d told you, you would have been considered _innocent_ , Mike! _Goddamnit!_ Why the hell couldn't you just wait, instead of running to Gibbs and sign this _fucking deal_!" 

Harvey's voice was hard, unforgiving, and loud. He knew his harsh words tortured Mike. Harvey saw the rip tearing through Mike's collected attitude. First, there was utter disbelief, followed by crashing hopelessness until the final tidal wave broke the walls.

" _Innocent?_ " Mike hissed like a viper gripped by the neck. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, HARVEY?" Mike had never yelled that loud and accusingly, not once during all those years until now. Mike's shouting struck Harvey like a whip, cracking his skin. "Why did you lie to me? Why would you do such a thing? Why did you tell me the verdict was guilty when it would have been innocent?" Mike's face was red with anger and so much hurt.

The pain on Mike's face caused Harvey's stomach to turn into hard cement. Mike pointed his finger accusingly at Harvey. "And why do you have to share this shitty information right the fuck now?" Mike's hoarsely shouted words made it difficult for Harvey to stay focused. That was what he wanted, wasn't it? He wanted Mike's anger, he got it pure and unfiltered, so why didn't he start to feel some release? Why did he feel sick all the way down to the pit of his stomach?

"Because it would have destroyed you! You took the fucking deal, Mike! What sense would it have made to know what the actual verdict would have been? _You. Took. The. Deal.!_ " Harvey exclaimed with exasperation, throwing his hand in the air before he knocked down his whole drink.

"You've told me a fucking lie!" Mike pressed the back of his hand to his mouth. "Why do you do this, Harvey? What's your damn point? _Why are you doing this, Harvey?_ " Mike's arms fell to his sides, waiting for an honest answer.

Harvey gave in. It broke him to see Mike so forlorn, overtaxed with what was waiting for him tomorrow, with the turn his life took and with the loss of any possibility to make own decisions. He couldn't let him face this alone. Harvey's breaths felt like a cutting knife. 

"Let me call Gibbs. Let me try to fix this, to talk her into a deal. _Another deal_ for you, a better one." Harvey's shoulders slumped, visibly and irrevocably. He didn’t have it in him anymore to play the tough 'I-give-a-shit-eat-dirt-and-die lawyer'. This was Mike, this was the man who reached too deep into his soul, leaving him altered with no chance to adjust to the speed of his transformation. Mike made him breathless, made him second-guess so much more than Harvey was ready to admit. Mike made him beg. And he didn't give a shit because he needed Mike to be safe.

He closed the distance between them, hesitantly stepping closer. He needed to convince Mike. This was on him. Mike didn't flinch, looking directly into Harvey's eyes.

"I can't let you call Gibbs, Harvey. You know that. _I can't_." Mike answered exhausted. "I know you want to take the blame for this fucked up situation. But I can't let you do that, Harvey. Why don't you get that? I can't let you go to prison for a crime that _I_ committed!" Mike gained back some strength. "I won't let you, because this is on me! Do you get that? _Do you get that?_ " Mike screamed.

Harvey's worries got the better of him and he needed proof. He was desperate to see that Mike could survive this shit hole he was about to live in for the next twenty-four months.

"Then show me that you have it in you. Show me how tough you are. Hit me. Hit me, Mike. Right now. With your fist." Harvey bullied Mike through the living room, ignoring the shocked look on Mike's face.

"Are you crazy? Harvey, what's up? _Jesus Christ_ , stop it!" Mike tumbled backward, eyes wide with disbelief.

"How do you think they treat a baby-faced newcomer like you in jail, huh? You're fresh meat, Mike. Have you ever used your fists? Can you throw a punch? What do you think happens to you when you're alone somewhere? C'mon, show me. Hit me!" Harvey shoved Mike, trying to rile him up, to make him lose his nerve.

"I won't hit you, Harvey! I won't! Now stop it. Fuck! Harvey! I said _STOP IT!!_ " Mike squalled back, fending off Harvey's hard pushes. With a strong counter move, he hustled Harvey enough to gain some space. For a brief second, they froze, staring at each other. Harvey felt sick to his toes. Mike's eyes were dark pools of numbness.

Mike abruptly turned on his heel and simply walked away, not looking back once, and Harvey lost it. His knee-jerk reaction was instantly fueled by raw emotions, by the love he hid from this man, rearing its full body, struggling to get out, not allowing Harvey to squash it down back into this tiny place in his heart that continued to be a nagging pain for the last five years. Until he couldn't take any more. He needed to make sure Mike could defend himself. Harvey was a talented, fantastic baseball player in his youth and his muscle memory knew precisely how to throw a ball. He threw the empty tumbler still in his hand, and it flew with force through the air, hitting the kitchen cabinet with a hard clash and the glass flew into splinters. Some of the shards rained down on Mike who stopped dead in his tracks, rooted to the spot. 

Harvey knew the second Mike turned, storming towards him, that he made a mistake. He had attacked Mike. He only wanted to protect him. How in the hell did he end up hurting Mike over and over again? Mike didn't give him time to say a single word. Out of instinct, Harvey blocked his face with his forearms, expecting Mike's attack.

" _Are you out of your fucking mind, Harvey?_ " Mike shouted controlled, actually running this short distance. He body-checked Harvey with full force. "You want me to hit you? Huh? Harvey, is that what you want? Do you think I'm a fucking pussy, huh? _Do you think I'm a pussy?_ " Mike's voice was thick with pain and despair while he let his fists rain down on Harvey, pushing him backward. 

Harvey's breath was punched out of his lungs. Mike's blows were relentless, hard and unforgiving. He beat him without holding back. Mike's fist collided with Harvey's cheekbone, snapping his head back. He didn’t bother to fight back, and only put up a token effort to shield himself. He needed this pain. He wanted this punishment from Mike, but he forgot what this cruel moment would do to Mike. One last hit to his gut caused Harvey to flex in pain, giving Mike the perfect opportunity to ram his left shoulder into Harvey's stomach, lifting him off his feet and throwing him over the couch standing there. Harvey hit the floor hard and pain shot up his legs, his hips. His head thunked on the floor and for a brief moment he felt groggy, just lying there.

The silence that followed their shouting and abrupt violence was creepy. Harvey moaned and pushed himself up into a sitting position. He’d gotten what he wanted. Mike had taken the rage out on him, but not because his secret had been revealed and Harvey wasn't able to save him from jail time. No, Mike hit him because Harvey pushed him over the limit. This was unforgivable. His chest constricted and the panic exploded in his body. He warily looked up, searching for Mike.

Mike leaned against the post covering his face with his hands, crying heartbreakingly.

"Mike –", Harvey rasped. "Mike, please."

Mike's sobs made him lose the fight against the lump in his throat.

"Mike, I needed to make sure you will survive in prison." Harvey couldn't control his voice. He desperately hoped Mike would look up.

"Why did you make me do this, Harvey? Why?" Mike's words came in gasping, hiccoughing sobs.

"I needed to know." Harvey choked on his words.

" _You made me hit you._ " Mike's facial features were distorted with hurt, tears streaming down his face. He made an attempt to scramble to this feet, shoulders heaving badly.

Harvey only watched Mike, blinking his welling tears away. His heart thundered in his ears and his constricted wind-pipe couldn't suck in enough air. Mike held his stomach as if he felt sick. He dragged himself down the corridor and out the door as if he carried all the sorrows from the world on his shoulders. 

Harvey had broken Mike's spirit and now he was gone.

"Mike, - Mike, come back to me." His feebly spoken words were lost in his wheeze. Harvey didn't fight the tears. He pressed the heel of his hands against his eyes and gave in. Harvey could barely stand the pain of losing the only person he had ever loved deeply. He could finally admit it to himself. 

Tonight, Mike had been searching for his closeness, looking for support, for comfort after Rachel dumped him, after he had not even twenty-four hours left before he had to march through the gates of prison; because Harvey was the only one Mike knew would be there for him in exactly the way he needed it. And Harvey had pressed so hard until the pain was unbearable and he’d made Mike snap. He’d violated everything their relationship and friendship stood for. He’d fucked it up and there was no way he could fix this mess.

Harvey's panic attack was fierce. He endured it, crouching on the floor with the searing pain from Mike's punches as an anchor to keep him from going crazy with fear. He couldn't even bring himself to move an inch. He gasped for air, his vision blurry, and with the pounding pain of his migraine, everything got even worse. Harvey was sweating while his heart split in half and white dots danced behind his eyes. He was lost in the mad maelstrom of this terrible attack, and for the first time, he wasn't sure if he was going to make it.

Harvey didn't hear anything. He wasn't aware of someone entering his condo through the still open door. He didn't notice the rustling of clothes when someone kneeled down to be close to him. He almost jumped out of his skin and cried out when warm hands pried his own hands from his face, holding on, squeezing them and letting him know he wasn't alone. Harvey’s vision was still blurry and he couldn’t focus well enough on what made him feel insecure.

"Harvey, it's me, Mike. It's me. Shhhhh, - hey, stay with me. Listen to my voice."

Harvey's ears were filled with cotton, and Mike's voice was muffled. He didn't understand everything. His mind only registered that Mike was back. He needed to touch his face. He still hadn't a clear vision.

"Mike?" He turned his head in shame. His hands didn't respond at all, he couldn't move. He hated that Mike saw his tears.

"I'm here, Harvey. I'll get you through his panic attack. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." Mike ran his hands up and down Harvey's upper arms, framing him in a way Harvey could lean against. "Tell me what you need. You look terrible. Breathe, Harvey, for God's sake, just breathe. I'm here." Mike's voice was still rough.

"I can't, Mike. I can't breathe and I can't see." Harvey was embarrassed Mike had to see him so weak and helpless, begging, a defeated heap sitting on the floor.

"Shhhh, okay. You keep inhaling, exhaling. Slow and steady. I’ll loosen your tie and unbutton your shirt. Your hands are ice cold. Close your eyes, keep still, let me help you." Mike's voice soothed Harvey instantly, and following his guidance, Harvey's heart calmed down a notch.

Mike's fingers were cool against his heated, sticky skin. Mike unknotted his tie and took it off from around his neck. He unbuttoned Harvey's shirt and pulled at his jacket until he could undress him so far that he was able to breathe more freely. Harvey wasn't aware of his tears still running down his cheeks, but Mike thumbed them away, holding his face between his hands. He combed through his sweaty hair and Harvey leaned into this touch, feeling a new pain tugging at his heart that made him choke on air.  
Mike whispered words of comfort and kept him focused like a coach would do with his team on the field. The combination of clear instructions on how to breathe, what limb to move, how to change his position helped Harvey to overcome the pure panic. After ten minutes, Harvey's breathing leveled out, his hands and arms weren't numb anymore, and he gained back his coordination. But he still kept his eyes closed.

"Don't move. I'll get you a glass of water." Mike got up.

"Should this be a joke?" Harvey smiled lightly.

He heard Mike snort and listened to his search for a glass in the kitchen cabinet. Moments later he was back at Harvey's side. He gently pushed the glass of water into his hands.

"Hold it and drink slowly. Try to open your eyes, Harvey." Mike's hand lay warm and solid on his arm.

Harvey sighed and blinked his eyes open. He was scared something could be terribly wrong with his eyes but to his utter relief, everything was back to normal. The edges of his range of vision were still blurred but Mike was there, not leaving his site.

"Drink, Harvey." Mike made sure the glass didn't slip from his trembling grip. Some droplets ran down at the side of his mouth. Harvey felt like the proverbial helpless idiot. Mike took the glass and Harvey surreptitiously wiped his sleeve over his mouth.

"How do you feel?" Mike put the glass aside. He had a bowl with hot water next to his legs and moistened a paper towel. "Look at me, Harvey." Mike's voice was soft, full of understanding.

Harvey cleared his throat, bothered by this caring and Mike's tenderness even though he had just gone through hell because of him. He didn’t feel worthy enough to be the center of Mike's attention. Harvey finally turned his head to look at him. "Mike, I'm sorry. I needed to be sure." He flinched when the hot towel touched his sore skin where Mike punched his face.

"This will turn into a nasty bruise." Mike's face was still tensed and exhaustion draw dark circles under his eyes.

"I don't care, Mike." Harvey rasped but held still so Mike could clean his face. He intertwined his fingers not daring to touch Mike, although his craving was suffocating.

"Why did you come back, Mike?"

"We need to talk." Mike cupped his chin and turned Harvey's face to get a good look at his split lip and his chafed skin on his cheekbone.

"I know." Harvey breathed out letting Mike have his way with his face. If he had the courage, he would let himself fall into Mike's arms. He feared their talk. Harvey was always so convinced caring made him weak, but he was wrong. He cared for Mike with all his heart since the day he stumbled into the interview. Fighting against his feelings only made Harvey suffer.

"You have a very twisted way to show that you care. I can't handle it. Not in this brutal way, Harvey." Mike's hand hugged Harvey's cheek. His eyes were sad. 

"Mike, - it's not easy." Harvey tried to pull away.

"Oh, yes, it is, Harvey. I need you to say it. What the fuck was that?" Mike sat back on his heels. He dropped the paper towel back into the water, still kneeling at Harvey's side. He stayed quiet, waiting for Harvey to collect his thoughts.

"I'm scared, Mike." Harvey lowered his gaze, squeezing his own fingers with too much force until it hurt. His walls were down and he stumbled over his emotions. He wasn’t used to forming words around this ache in his chest. Mike stayed quiet, giving him time. "I can't protect you in jail. I can't stand the thought of you being in there alone. I can't, - ", Harvey got startled when Mike caressed his cheek with his knuckles, scooting closer.

"I need to hear it, Harvey." Mike whispered. "I guess, it's clear that we overstepped a line tonight and I need to know why you did it. I'm still sick from beating you up like an angry street kid. You made me so mad that I only wanted to hit you. Why Harvey? Why did you let me do that?" Mike's pain was there meeting Harvey's.

Harvey searched for Mike's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing his swollen knuckles, holding on to it by firmly closing his fingers around Mike's hand. Harvey hated how his lips quivered, how he didn't gain back his collected and controlled self. His actions were entirely ruled by his raging emotions.  
"Because I love you, Mike." Harvey's strangled words sounded pathetic in his ears. He stared down at their hands, feeling how Mike grazed his sandwiched fingertips over his palm. New tears were pooling in his eyes. " _Because I love you._ And I want you to be safe. I have no right to ever expect you to love me back because you were going to be married to Rachel. I made always sure to stay out of your way. I only wanted you to be happy." Harvey squeezed his eyes shut, licking his lips a few times. He stared at their hands and how his fingers played with the back of Mike's hand.  
"And I never wanted you to see me like this. A mess, a pathetic, weak mess." Harvey let go of Mike's hand. It was out, he’d admitted his deepest secret. He was vulnerable, but at the same time, he knew he was safe. This was Mike he was talking to and he was sure Mike wouldn't judge him for honesty.

Mike didn't answer. Harvey patiently waited, getting nervous with each second that ticked by. Mike showed Harvey what his words meant to him. He slid on his knees to Harvey, slotting his body between Harvey's bended knees and let himself fall against Harvey's chest. Mike's breath was fanning hot over his bare skin at his neck. Harvey immediately wrapped his arms around Mike's body, inhaling with a shudder. He pressed his lips into Mike's hair, closing his eyes.

"Mike?" He cautiously asked at the side of Mike's face. 

Mike's shoulders shook, and his head was firmly tucked into the curve of Harvey's neck. He hugged Mike closer, adjusting his uncomfortable position on the floor. They were both too churned up, not able to talk for some time. Harvey couldn't remember when he cried that much. He soothed Mike's sobs, stroking his back, pressing his nose into Mike's hair, holding him close and waiting for Mike to calm down. Eventually, Mike turned his head, placing it on Harvey's shoulder. He sniffed a few times and wiped his hands over his face to clean it from tear tracks.

"Will you visit me?" His hand traveled up and down Harvey's chest.

"Of course, Mike. Every week, every chance I get to see you, I'll be there." He answered, heavily moved, playing with Mike's hair. Harvey hesitated only a split second. "I want to kiss you, Mike." He tried not to sound too needy. He wasn't sure how to read Mike's reaction. So far he didn't say anything back and Harvey craved for so much more. "Because, I love you so much, and for such a long time, - I would want to -, of course only if you want it to -, you haven't said anything so far, and I'm not sure -, I mean, - you just split up with Rachel, - and I don't know if you want, – I mean, - Mike?"

Mike pulled away and Harvey thought for a brief moment that he had royally fucked up for the second time this evening. His arms didn't want to let go of Mike. He anxiously searched in Mike's face for any clues. Mike looked tired and his red-rimmed eyes held Harvey's gaze before he bracketed Harvey's face with both hands, capturing his lips to tenderly kiss him. Harvey welcomed him with a moan, tucking him against his chest once more.

Mike's lips were warm and soft. Hot waves of excitement traveled down Harvey's spine when Mike gently pushed his tongue between his lips. Their kiss was searching, tentative after everything that happened. Harvey didn't want to push Mike again. He held all his feelings and his longing in check, following Mike's lead. There was still so much they need to talk about. Rachel had broken up with Mike, and Mike was going to be in prison for a very long time unless Harvey could bail him out. And Mike still hadn't said the words back.

Mike ended the kiss, pressing their foreheads together, kissing Harvey's eyebrows, the bridge of his nose and pulled only so far away to lock eyes with him.

"Never ever push me over my limit the way you did tonight. I can't handle it, Harvey -, because I love you, too. I love you with all my heart and I can't hit you again. Don't make me do it. You break me, Harvey. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Mike carefully studied Harvey's face.

"Yes, Mike, I understand. I'm so sorry, so very sorry I made you feel this way. I promise it will never happen again. Please let me make it up to you." Harvey begged. He knew it would take a while until Mike would recover from this shock. It was in his hands to never let Mike feel this way ever again. And Harvey would be damned not to keep his promise. He saw how Mike's frame sagged. He must be exhausted.

"What do you need, Baby?" Harvey ran his hands up and down Mike's back. He kissed his soft cheeks, greedy for as much contact as possible.

"Take me to bed, Harvey. I'm so tired. Hold me. I need you to hold me." Mike said with eyes which were expressing a whole universe, and Harvey allowed himself to finally see it without averting his gaze. It had taken years because he hadn't been strong enough to stand all the love he was now finding there, but which had been there all along.

 

Neither of them were in the mood to enjoy more than to share slow, intense kisses, holding each other, drawing fingertips over lips and cheeks, talking with their eyes. The aftershock of all the happenings from this evening was too fresh.

"Will you drive down with me tomorrow? Will you come  
with me? I need to see your face, to kiss you one last time, before I go to prison. I won't survive without you watching me walk in. Will you come?" Mike whispered into the dark room, kissing Harvey's lips, tasting Harvey's tongue in his mouth.

"Of course I will be there, Mike. I won't leave your side. Sleep now, Baby." Harvey kissed Mike before he made him turn.

Harvey curved around Mike's lithe shape in his big, comfortable bed, hugging him with his whole body. He pulled Mike to his chest, one arm wrapped around him, holding him tight. Mike pressed his ass into Harvey's groin, his bare back plastered to Harvey's chest.

Mike fell asleep within seconds, too exhausted and emotionally drained to stay awake any longer. Harvey's thoughts were chasing each other, and before he finally fell asleep too, he pulled Mike impossibly closer so hungry for skin on skin, knowing that life would be damn hard the next few months. 

But Harvey was not for nothing the best damn closer in the city. He would find a way to bail Mike out as soon as possible. Harvey knew he was going to find a way, he always did. Mike didn't belong in a prison. He belonged by Harvey's side for the rest of his life.

Sleep took Harvey under with his face buried in Mike's hair and his lips curled into a soft smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Every Kudo and every comment is highly appreciated. I'd love to know what you think. I always reply to every comment.  
> I'm also cowandcalf on tumblr.


End file.
